Petunia Claywood
by Riddle T. Marvolo
Summary: TWINCEST Don't like don't read. In Harry's fifth year, the new DADA teacher is not what they expect. After she starts a new group, Harry and the twins' life will never be the same. FW/GW FredDracoGeorge HP/OC ATTEMPTED Suicide PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

_**A/n: **__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the Canon characters, nor the Canon story, or movie. **_This is a short chap, because it is only the prologue.

_**Prologue**_

"_Kill the spare"_ _Green filled his vision followed by a soft thump entering his ears. However when the green faded he was in a crib that had peeling paint. Soft emeralds shined into his killer-green eyes._

"_Brother" she cooed, holding him close. Harry hugging the young girl, who must have been only two, if that. "Miss mama too."_

"_miss papa too." Harry replied in an infants voice. _

"_In heav'n" Harry snuggled up to the small girl. He sighed contently as he listened to her heart beat._

"Wake up boy! Your kind came for you." Harry looked up to see his Uncle in the doorway to his cousin's second bedroom.

"Right away, Uncle." Harry changed quickly and got the few things from under the floor board. When he reached the bottom step his things clattered to the floor. He ran into the arms of a ruffled haired man. "Sirius"

"Ready to go Prongslet?" He asked, holding Harry close. He nodded profusely before realizing that a man with a whirling eye, and a lady with pink hair were there as well. The man looked up from his watch.

"Get your stuff before Weasley's boy lands." He said harshly.

"It's in the cupboard, Professor Moody." The three magical adults glowered at the Dursleys, the women's hair turning red.

"Get his stuff out, Dursley. Before I go to Azkaban for a reason." Harry hid his chuckle at the Dursley's faces, knowing that Moody would probably the one to attack and not his godfather.

"All clear," came a warm hardy voice.

"Alright everyone outside." Moody said, as Harry put all of his things in the trunk. "Take your Firebolt and wand, Harry." He commented before shrinking the trunk.

A large dark man and a tan young man were waiting outside. " Ready to go, Harry?" The tan man asked, already mounted on his broom. It was then that Harry noticed that all of them had brooms. They took off right away. Sirius was to Harry's right, the now pink-hair women to his left, Moody flew in front of him with Charlie behind. The Dark man was below all of them as they flew for hours.

They landed in a deserted looking street. Sirius handed Harry a piece of paper which Harry quickly read. He looked up and a house had appear. Moody set the paper on fire before they all went inside.

It turned out that the building was Grimmauld Place, Sirius's childhood home. Harry slept up stairs, sharing his bed with Ron. It felt like they were stuck up stairs every night because of Order of the Phoenix meetings.

On one night of the meeting, Ron, Hermione, Harry, the Twins and Ginny were gathered around what looked like an ear with flesh-colored ABC gum hanging off it.

"I don't know about the new DADA teacher Dumbledore. We can't find anything on her. It's like she just appeared out of no where." Came the rough voice of Mad-eye.

"Mad-eye has a point, Headmaster. For all we know she could be a Death-Eat…"

"Even if She was, she is not going to act Harry while he's at school." Molly interrupted Sirius.

"That didn't stop Couch last year did it. Even Moody was in danger at Hogwarts." There was silence before a logical voice broke it.

"Sirius does have a point Molly. Maybe we should send someone, who could protect Harry, along."

"There isn't anyone who can drop their duties to follow Potter around…"

"oh there isn't, Severus? There isn't someone who can follow Harry as a_ grim_ shadow."

"You mean it." Came the excited voice of Sirius.

"Of course Sirius. However, there will be guidelines and restrictions." The group could hear Snape grumbling and no one missed Harry's huge smile.

A/N: I'm not going into great detail because It's not important to the story.


	2. A Knockout of a Train Ride

_**A/n: **__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the Canon characters, nor the Canon story, or movie. **_Please not that the italicized words that are not in quotes are thoughts or projected thoughts.

_**Chapter 1: **_

**A Knockout of a Train Ride**

Harry sat in a compartment with a black grim-like dog under him. Hermione and Ron were in the seat opposite him. "I still don't agree with it being snuffles that travels with you."

"Who would you rather it be? A half-crazed auror with a spinning eye, Hermione?" Ron said not-so-subtlety moving closer to the young lady.

"Professor Moody is not half-crazed."

"you're right, he's fully crazed." Hermione was about to retort when there was a knock on the door. A women with curly dark-brown hair opened the door.

"I'm terribly sorry about this but I was running late and can't find a place with room for me to sit ...and not get an enlarged tongue." She chuckled at the last part, making her voice even more light.

"So you've met my brothers, have you?" Ron said, trying to not get pulled in to her beauty. This was a hard task as her Medieval style shirt clang to her hourglass figure and her dark jeans showed off the curves in her legs.

"Oh yes, Forge and Gred are quite the pair." She said, seeming to notice The large canine under Harry. "Anyway, could I sit with you three for the rest of the ride?" She said with a smile. The three nodded and she sat next to Harry before bending down to let Sirius sniff her. Her curly hair fell forward, covering any view of her cleavage.

"So what year are you in Ms…?" Hermione began before realizing that they didn't know each other's names.

"Petunia Claywood. And since the twins are your brothers, you must be Ron." She said to the Redhead, absentmindedly scratching Sirius behind the ear. He nodded before she continued speaking. "Making you Hermione," she nodded as Ron had. "and Harry." She noticed Harry tense and stopped scratching the big dog's ear. "I hope you three don't get in to the usual trouble this year." Harry relaxed visible but continued to stare out the window.

"So what year are you?" Hermione asked again after a few minutes.

"I'm not. I'm the new DADA teacher." she heard the two opposite gasp and noticed a growl from Sirius. She also felt a bump in the seat before sirius quieted, and guessed that the dog had hit his head. "Is your dog okay, Harry?" She said as he bent on her knees to check him.

"You're too young…" Hermione blurted out. Petunia blinked at her before turning toward the dog.

"Padfoot…" She said softly, carefully lifting his head.

"Wh-why do you think his name's Pa-padfoot." Ron stuttered, as the three stared at her.

"It isn't? Oh, he just reminds me of a dog from my childhood." She took out her wand and gave it a wave. "that feel better big guy?" Despite himself, Sirius's tail thumped against the wall. "What is his name?"

"Snuffles," Harry responded, looking her in the eye. He noticed how her eyes were a warm hazel, it almost reminded him of his dad's, almost. _Brother_.

"Dumbledore told the staff that he would follow you because of the attack on you by Crouch last year." He nodded, not removing his eyes. Sirius braked, trying to break their attention. _Brother._

"How did you get the job at your age?" Hermione asked after what felt like hours of silence.

"I've actually been teaching since I was 14, Hermione." She said, Hermione squirming at her unbreaking attention to Harry as she answered. All four could tell that there wasn't hatred or tension in their gaze, but that did not make it less unnerving.

Half and hour later, Harry and Petunia still staring at each other, there was a jerk in the Train. Petunia fell into the seat in front of her and onto the floor. Harry fell onto her, striking his head on the seat's bar as well. Hermione sat unmoving as Harry's head, lay in-between her legs, his body nearly covering Petunia's lithe frame.

"Ron, check her pulse." She said shakily, taking out her wand. Ron careful moved to check on of her wrists that was laying under his seat.

"Thank god for the first aid we were taught." He breathed. "Her pulse is fine but he was definitely knocked out." At this Hermione locked the door and Sirius transformed. He transfigured one of his toys into a neck brace and levitated Harry onto the seat.

"You two move so I can move her." He quickly grabbed one of his toys on the shelf and transfigured it into a brace as well. He then levitated her onto their vacated seat. " You two should try to wake her up for a healing spell." The two nodded before Sirius changed back, laying his giant head on Harry's stomach.

"Rennervate" Hermione said after unlocking the door. A few curses fell from Claywood's mouth before Hermione silenced her. "Professor Claywood…" She opened her eyes and went to cover her mouth, only to find her arms pinned down.

"Sorry, Ms. Claywood but you hit your head." Ron said from onto of her.

"I'm going to remove the silencing charm and then I need you to tell me what we should do." Hermione swished her wand, "_Sonorius_, sorry about that professor."

"I understand Hermione. Now I need you to heal me before I scan Harry." Hermione nodded. "Say Testaguarirenza. Use a swish and flick and hold for a moment at my temple." She said, the teens hearing the strain in her voice. Hermione said it a few times before clearing her voice.

"Testaguarirenza." Her voice seemed to boom as a ribbon of deep purple wrapped around the hazel-eyed woman before dissolving into her head, cleaning the small amount of blood that had seeped onto the seat. "That didn't happen when you healed Snuffles."

"I used a more dog-directed spell on him, so as not to frighten the poor dog." She said, blinking her eyes as they faded from the purple tint. "Could you get off of me Ron?" He nodded, getting up. She removed her neck brace.

"You could still be hurt Professor."

"I learned to read my body at my last job Hermione." Petunia walked over to Harry and did a diagnostic spell. "He'll be fine, just a small bump on the head." Hermione watched at she healed her best friend, knowing there was something else. "I need to go check the other compartments, he'll wake up in a few."

Hermione looked at Ron. "Her scan showed something else that she didn't tell us." Ron nodded looking at his best friend.

"Do you think it's just that his family doesn't feed him?" Ron said, sitting in his recently vacated seat.

"I don't know, but it's possible." She answered grabbing Harry's hand. A few minutes past and as Petunia had said, Harry awoke.

"ah my aching head." He said holding his head.

"It would be worse if Professor Claywood hadn't healed you." He blinked at Hermione before Sitting up.

"Where is she?" He asked, stroking Snuffle's head.

"She went to check on the other compartments," Hermione answered before looking away from her best friend.

"What?"

"Well, she ran a spell to see what was wrong mate?" Ron said looking at the floor.

"And? You guys already know my aunt and uncle don't feed me." He said not getting the point.

"She looked more worried then a case of malnutrition Harry." Hermione said before holding his hand again. "Is there anything else?"

"I haven't been sleeping well but Ron coulda told you that." Hermione and Ron nodded and the group started a game of cards. Ten minutes before Hogwarts, the trio changed.

_**A/N: **_review please and yes I know that Testaguarirenza and Sonorius are not real spells. Testaguarirenza is a mix of the Italian word from head (testa), heal (guarire) and mind according the 's translation. Sonorius is a variation of the sonorus spell that makes the spell caster's voice loud.


	3. The New DADA and the Mysterious Man

_**A/n: **__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the Canon characters, nor the Canon story, or movie. **_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**The New DADA and the mysterious man**_

After the first years were sorted, the aging headmaster stood up. "It is always good to see so many old faces and the new faces that join us." He said, opening his arms in welcome. "I wish to remind all that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden to enter, hence the name. Furthermore, Mr. Flitch has a complete list of all banned items on his door. The professors have also agreed to pin them to there door." Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. Something told them that it was the Ministry that had insisted on it. " No before we eat, I would have liked to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. However, Professor…" At that moment the side door opened. The brunette entered in robes that were literally hanging off her. "Ah Professor Claywood."

The Great hall clapped politely for the new professor as she stood. "It is good to be at Hogwarts but I am the official Ministry High Inquisitor." Everyone raised an eyebrow at this, except the teachers, and a few Gryffindor. "the ministry wishes to take a look at Hogwarts because of the Death eater in disgust last year." there were a few murmurs at this but Claywood calmly waited for it to die down.

"As much as I do work for the ministry, I am a teacher first. This means I will try to give an early heads up when my … colleague, Dolores Umbridge, comes for an extra inspection."

"That's the women that was at my hearing. She outright called me and Dumbledore liars." Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron quickly before Professor Claywood continued.

"When she is here, you _must _all be respectful." Everyone in the hall noticed the worry on the young women's face. "I will try to prepare you for what you will face but she does have the power to remove me for teacher. She also has the power to remove any Professor, including the Headmaster." She sat down as the great hall broke out in disbelieve. The Headmaster stood up quickly.

"Silence!" His voice boomed minutes after the crowd had quieted. "Thank you Professor Claywood." The professor in question nodded before the Headmaster continued. "Now it is time to fill our bellies before we get ready to refill our minds." He raised his arms, lowering them as he sat. The feast appeared in front of them and everyone dug in.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, carefully touching his arm. The boy in question jerked, as if suddenly waking up. "Are you Alright Harry?"

'Course I am 'Mione. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, stirring the food that someone had put on his plate.

"Well, Ever since you got on the train, even before that, you seemed distant." Harry just shrugged and took a bit of the slob he had made. _it's still better than Petunia's cooking._ He looked down and saw a black head in his lap. " here's some chicken snuffles" he said feeding the large dog before scratching his head.

"Hey mate. Me and Mione have to lead the first years up." Harry looked around the great hall and noticed it emptying.

"I must of zoned out Ron." Harry commented as his friend ran up to the front. After McGonagall gave a speech about being on proper behavior all the Gryffindor headed to bed. Sirius curled up at Harry's feet, warming them as he lay down. Harry could only stare at the top of it for hours before he was suddenly jerked awake.

"_Wake up, the both of ya. I won't have you living here without helping your dear aunt." An ugly purple face said._

"_Yes, Uncle." a small feminine voice said as a small body pulled him up. The pig-like man lumbered into the kitchen as the young girl got dressed and helped Harry to dress. "Harwy, you need to wake up." She swished his cheeks together. " We may not get food today again." Harry seemed to get what food was and wake up a little. "you can take a nap while I make lunch today." She said before dragging him into the kitchen. She grabbed two chairs and climbed onto one helping Harry onto the other._

"_Lil, I'm hungy." his sister nodded. She looked both ways before giving Harry a few scraps from the plate she was about to clean._

"Harry, come one. I'm hungry wake up." Harry opened his eyes, grabbing for his glasses. Harry suddenly heard barking and he saw snuffles dancing like he was in agreement with Ron.

"Alright, I'm up Ron. Snuffles," Harry said, removing himself from bed. "Why don't you go down with Mione while I get changed." With a grumble from his stomach, Ron was gone and Harry was on the way to the bathroom. Harry stared at the wall while the heated water washed the grim from yesterday off.

"Lil" _Brother._ Harry shook his head and heard Sirius barking again. He turned of the water and checked the time. "Damnit." Harry changed and ran out of Gryffindor and down the stairs, only to run into Hermione and Ron.

"Where were you mate?" Ron asked as Hermione handed him a schedule.

"We have Charms first" she also handed him a napkin. "and here's some toast and baco for snuffles."

"Thanks 'Mione. I guess I just lost track of time." Harry shrugged, taking a bit of toast and giving the large dog some bacon. Hermione and Ron shared a look that went unseen by their friend.

"Still having dreams dealing with big and ugly." Harry just shrugged and his friends took that as a yes. The elongated charms class passed before Harry knew it and the golden trio were walking back to the library on Hermione's insistence, a large kenine at their heels.

Hermione and Ron grew more worried about their friend. Harry had been on the same page the entire time in the library and was only able to partially form the a button he was able to do with ease first year. Even Snuffles was nudging him worriedly.

"I'm just out of practice." Harry said as Hermione and Ron continued to question him at lunch. "Tomorrow I'll be fine." But, as his friends had expected, Harry got more distracted as the days went by. Even Snuffles barely registered to the boy who lived.

Early Friday morning, Harry woke suddenly. He opened his curtains thinking someone would be their but no one was. _maybe Ron and Hermione are right. These dreams are screwing with me._ Harry got up, even though it wasn't even light out. Sirius rolled over and fell back into doggy sleeping form. He got dressed, grabbed the map, his wand and his invisibility cloak and headed out into the halls.

He walked for a while before he saw something. He saw a white bird open a door and head in. He through his cloak on and crept up to the plain door. "password?" Harry blinked at the door. "Well?" Harry swallowed and thought a moment. Suddenly two word popped in his mind.

"Private Drive." The door opened. Harry saw that no one was there but kept the cloak on. He crept in and the door slammed shut behind him. A thrill sound and he turned to see a bristled Bird. It was the bird from before, and it seemed to be able to see him.

"Lil, what's the matter?" came a rough voice. The large bird trilled again, still Glaring at where Harry was. Harry saw a tall, dark-haired man step into the room with a lantern. Seeing the unnerved bird he drew wand. "Show yourself or the phoenix will."

Harry remained still, clutching his cloak. Lil flew toward him, clutching the cloak almost carefully in her talons. Harry felt the cloak raise even as his fingers held it. His fingers finally slipped as the bird flew back. She brought the cloak to the man as he trained his wand on Harry.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Lil flew over to harry, who fired off a stunner. The bird dodged it, showing off her wings in the moonlight.

"You're a white phoenix?" The small bird nodded and landed on his shoulder.

"Lil may trust you but I still want to know why?"

"Maybe she doesn't read the newspaper." Harry joked, stroking the young bird.

"so you're either Sirius or Harry. Since you're too young to be Bella's cousin, you must be Harry." He nodded. Harry then blinked and looked at him. _What just happened?_ Lil nuzzled him as he tensed. "So why are you out so early Harry?" The man asked, his wand still out.

"Woke up. It felt like someone was watching." Lil blinked and looked at the man.

"How bout some tea?" the man asked.

"No thanks, I should prolly head back."

"Nonsense, Lil can flash you back." The phoenix nodded. Harry nodded as well while the Man lit the room. He conjured some tea and Lil flew to the table to drink some. Harry noticed how much the room looked like the Dursley's living room as he sat on the plush couch. He had to admit, he liked the natural colors more than his aunts choice in hues. "Be careful to keep quiet. Phus is finally sleeping."

"Who's Phus?" Harry asked, accepting the tea and adding some honey and sugar.

"He's my brother. You can call me Stan." Harry nodded and sipped the tea.

"So do you normally sleep well?" Stan asked, sipping his own tea. Harry shook his head. "Why not?" He got a shrug in response. "Ok… How are you're classes?"

"Don't really know." Harry finally said. He was stroking Lil who looked like a white chicken in his lap.

"You have been in school for a week and you don't know?" Harry shrugged again. "Word has it your dad and Godfather were pranksters." Harry nodded. "Planning on following in their foot steps?"

"That's Fred and George's area." Harry looked at his cup, "If George can cheer up."

"Half of the Weasley twins is unhappy?" Harry sipped on his tea for a few minutes before speaking.

"do you have a spell on this room?" The man shook his head. "On the door?" Same answer. "Then why can I speak to you and no one else?"

"Perhaps, Lil has calmed you enough to loosen your tongue." Harry nodded before noticing the sun. "Oh man, if Ron notices, Mione won't let me pee alone."

"Lil, quickly." The small bird woke up and grabbed Harry's shoulders and burst into Flames. The Flames were a comforting warm rather than the over warm of the flames First year. "Thanks Lil." She busted into flames once more as he sat in his favorite Chair. A few minutes later he heard Ron's voice accompanied by booming barks as he and the grim bounded down the stairs.

"What the matter Ron?" the boy in question blinked and grumbled about nearly having a heart attack. Sirius's eyed Harry suspisiously before curling up infront of this godson. Harry just chuckled as he summoned his charms book, flipping it open as he waited for his friends.

_**A/N: **The plot thickens. I do apologize on the delayed upload, I'll try and upload more often. Read and Review please_.


	4. Concentration

_**A/n: **_ **_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the Canon characters, nor the Canon story, or movie. _**

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Concentration**_

Harry was happily surprised that he was able to concentrate. Ron and Hermione were happy as well to see their friend doing so well. They even noted that Harry had actually eaten his breakfast before going to their first DADA class.

Defense was a very strange class indeed. It started with Professor Claywood arriving after all the students.

"Sorry class. I must have overslept." She said as she hurried to the front of the class. She muttered a quick spell and the robes weren't falling off her but still hung loosely. "So who can tell me what you have learned of defense against other wizards?" A certain bushy haired witch shot her hand in the air. Professor Claywood pointed to her and bobbed her finger to show that she wanted Hermione to stand.

"We only learned Expelliarmus and Protego and that was back in second year." Hermione than sat down as Professor acknowledged the answer.

"You didn't even practice the spells yourself?" the majority of the class shook their head. "I see. Well today will be a review day it seems. Pair up." The class began to move into pairs. "one of the partners cast Protego and the other should cast Expelliarmus. Do this a few times and switch. In half an hour I will be testing your shields myself." The class begun as Claywood walked around. She fixed mistakes here and their and even got Neville to cast expelliarmus well enough to get Ron's wand.

Thirty minutes past and Claywood signaled for the class to make a line. "If I okay you moving on you will stand to my right, if not, my left. Clear?" there was a murmur of yeses before Dean stepped up. His shield fell instantly and he moved to her left to watch the class. About half way through, Draco's turn was up. He scuffed as he swished his wand. Claywood simple raised an eyebrow and said "_expelliarmus_" Draco was pushed back but kept his wand. The Slytherins on both sides (though Blaise was the only one on the right) waited with baited breath.

"Well," Draco finally sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy I will allow you to continue but do not be so arrogant in the future. It may get you in trouble." their was a hint of pink on his pale cheeks as he walked over to where Blaise was standing. She continued their the students, noting that Hermione shield was strong enough to send the spell back at her. " 10 points to Gryffindor for such excellent casting." the last people were Neville and Harry Potter.

Neville's shield absorbed the spell and sent it out the back. Harry instantly sent a shield up and the spell bounce off into the ceiling leaving a hole. "excellent. Both of you to my right."

"What, but potter didn't even get a direct spell."

"I'm aware of that Mr. Malfoy" Claywood spit the name, "but he not only protected himself from the spell but erected it with speed, which counts in the real world." Claywood turned to face the two groups.

"Now those who were unable to perform the shielding charm will practice for the rest of class but stay while I show the class the stunning and rejuvenation spell." the class nodded in acknowledgement before the young professor continued. "Now does anyone know the incantation for either besides miss Granger?" She added before Hermione could raise her hand.

"isn't rejuvenation spell _rennervate?"_ came the trembling voice of Neville.

"Yes, and you are?" She said with a soft smile.

"Neville Longbottom ma'am." He seemed like he was going to have a panic attack with everyone's attention on him.

"Do you know the stunner's incantation?" Neville nodded but didn't speak. "Could you please tell us Mr. Longbottom?"

"Stupefy!" Neville had been so nervous he accidentally cast it and it hit Harry in the chest. "oh gods!" Neville fell to his knees, though Hermione had mind enough to reverse the stunner Harry.

"Neville relax, ok?" Claywood said, blocking the other's view of him. "even I've accidentally cast spells under pressure."

"But you didn't cast it on the boy who lived." Neville said nervously twisting the wand in his hands.

"Neville, I'm going to have Harry take you up to Poppy." Neville nodded, nearly in tears. "Harry can you take Neville up with you? Make sure poppy puts some cream where the spell hit."

Harry nodded and helped Neville up. As they were leaving they heard Claywood saying "pair up and practice." Neville kept trying to apologize through is not-so-well hidden anxiety of hurting Gryffindor's golden boy.

"Neville, I'm fine." Harry finally said, exasperated from trying to calm the boy on the climb. "You just caught me off guard." Harry pushed open the doors. "at least it means their power there." Harry added with a chuckle.

"In here so soon Harry?" Madam Pomfrey said as she hurried over to them.

"Professor Claywood sent me up for a… salve. She said I should have some put where the stunner hit." Harry said, trying to calm the nurse who had just gone pale.

"Petunia sent stunners at you?!" She asked in alarm grabbing the salve and a calming draught for the obviously distressed blonde.

"No, I did. I hit him. I'm the one who injured Harry potter. It was me." Neville was shaking as Pomfrey gave him the draught.

"Calm down my dear boy, I'm sure it was an accident." She steered Neville into a chair before tending to Harry.

"It was but Neville's overreacting." Harry said as Poppy put the salve on the bruised flesh.

"Well, the bruise should heal within the hour." She turned as she heard soft snoring. "Happens every time."

"I don't think he sleeps well. He stared casting silencing spells on his bed before going to sleep." Poppy nodded, saddened at the news.

"Yes, well when he wakes up I'll send him off." Harry nodded and headed out the door. He could help but think about everything that had happened in less than 12 hours. Harry was able to learn the charm they had been practicing all week in the small class period, much to Flitwick's joy. He ate a full meal before enjoying a lesson about porlocks. He even asked Hermione and Ron where Hagrid was but they just shrugged.

After giving Hermione and Ron the slip, he and snuffles walked to where Harry had been the night before. Harry bit his lip. "Sirius, I know I shouldn't have been I went for a walk last night." the black dog turned into a shaggy haired man.

"I had a feeling Harry. I would have gone with you." Harry nodded looking ashamed.

"I know but I was staring to feel trapped. I don't know if you have noticed but have been spaced all week." Sirius nodded. "I think it's because of this guy I met last night."

"What guy? Who was he? Did he do anything? You didn't…" Harry covered his godfather's mouth, looking pleadingly at him.

"It was this Brown-haired guy with warm brown eyes." Harry said softly. "He said his name was Stan and he just talked to me like I wasn't the boy who lived. It was refreshing. And he had this white phoenix name Lil. And…"

"Did you say a white phoenix?" He said brisling.

"yeah, she helped me get back before you and Ron could panic too much." Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulder's and stopped him.

"I don't want you seeing this Stan fellow again. At least not without another person there." Harry was about to ask why but here were foot steps.

"Harry?" came the voice of the mysterious man. Harry turned to seem him in a dark cloak. "you forgot this…" he stopped moving toward Harry as he saw snuffles. "I'll just leave the cloak and map here and get back to Phus." the man ran the other way before Harry could follow.

"superstitious fellow ain't he?" Harry said picking up his dad's cloak and the marauder's map. "Let's go get some dinner Sirius, I'm hunger." Sirius kept close to Harry after that, sleeping with one eye open and making sure he didn't sneak off for anymore walks.

A/N: I know stunner's don't usually bruise but it was to show Neville's power which with be used later on. What will happen with Stan and Harry? What will Professor do when Umbit…I mean Umbridge come to visit? When will the twins enter the picture? The answers and more on the next episode of "Petunia Claywood." Please review J


	5. A Closer Look at the Twins & Men

-1_**A/n: **_ _**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the Canon characters, nor the Canon story, or movie. **_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**A closer look at the Twins and Men**_

The rest of Friday pasted without incident but as Saturday made it's way, a gloom fell over the castle. At Breakfast, the sleepy-eyed students got a surprise announcement.

"Attention. Professor Claywood has told me she wishes to tell you something." Dumbledore said, gaining the attention of the entire great hall as the young professor stood.

"Over the last week, I have come to at least start to know you all." she stopped for a moment and sighed. "Dolores Umbridge will be coming for a visit on Monday and staying for a week." The entire hall started buzzing and only when the headmaster stood did it quiet once more. "If she feels my being here is not in the school's best interest, I will be removed." The uproar was even louder, causing her to cringe, though few in the hall noticed.

A few minutes past before a sad red-hair came in. Everyone turned to see the normally jolly Gred, move in. He shuffled over to his brother before glaring at the students, an unheard of act. Petunia had sat down and everyone resumed eating, quietly chatting about what the Inquirer would be like.

The Gryffindors were unnaturally quiet, even with the chatter. Snuffles whimpered as he noticed the twins next to Harry. He nuzzled Fred who patted his nose as he tried to get his saddened twin to eat.

"Come one Gred." He said as he lifted the lightly buttered toast. "I'm worrying about you Gred, you haven't been eating." George got up and left, Fred following behind continuing his attempt to cheer him up.

"Please Greddy, why are you acting so strange? Why haven't you come to see me like you normally do?" George kept walking, up many stairs and through hallways with Fred on his heels. " Please, what's wrong George?"

"I can't tell you." He started pacing and Fred watched on.

"You can tell me anything, we have always been there for each other." A door appeared in front of the twins and George reached for the handle. Fred covered his hand. "I can't bounce ideas off the doppelganger Gred." His twin simple opened the door and closed it in his face, leaving Fred to spend another day outside the door, praying he'd see his twin again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sat between Hermione and Ron in the library as they worked on their potion's essay and studied for owls.

"Come on Mione OWLs are still months away, why do we have to study know?" Ron whined for the hundredth time.

"I told you Ron. You need to be prepared, you can't cheat off of me for the test." Harry sighed as his best friends got into the same argument again.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go for a walk before lunch." Harry said, though he knew by now that they couldn't hear him. Snuffles woofed in his sleep before 'hugging' the leg of Harry's vacant chair.

Harry wandered up to the tower where he had first seen the white phoenix. He leaned against the last turn as he heard voice.

"Rab, I don't care if Rod is tired, I need to be here next week and he wants to send me back again." He heard a voice that sounded a little softer than Petunia's, as well as a higher pitch.

"I know Arc, but if I don't stay here, Rod is gonna get sicker." _That was Stan's voice, why did she call him Rab?_

"Then get in contact with Jessi." There was silence before he heard one of them sigh. "He's gone missing hasn't he?"

"No one can find him since his last mission." He heard some fumbling before he heard a groan.

"Rod, get back to bed." The woman said, groaning, probably from his weight.

"You…go…Rab…poly…juice." the woman sighed as the new voice before he heard a pop.

"I'll get the door." As Harry heard the door Rab mention shut, he crept around the corner. He went to the white door he remembered and looked both ways.

"_Private Drive"_ Harry opened the door and walked in. he saw Stan fussing over a figure that looked very much like him on the couch while Lil sat on her perch wearily. "Stan?" the entire room bristled, a very pale hand gripping the back of the couch its own was on.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Harry saw the blood spatter on his shirt. Lil pleaded with Stan over Harry's shoulder, and he nodded. "Harry, sit down, I'll explain in a moment." Harry didn't notice Lil had left, even when a women about his height enter in the room.

"Rab, let me take care of Rod." Harry turned to see a girl his age, eyes as green as his and hair as black as his. She smiled as he caught he eyes. "hi…" a blush crossed both their faces before Rob's cough caught their attention.

"Arc, Rob's still coughing up blood." Arc sat next to him and placed her hands on his head and chest before quietly chanting.

"Is that your brother?" Harry asked, trying to see what Arc was doing.

"Yes, Phus is rather sick but we've tried everything to get him out of crisis level." Stan sighed, conjuring some tea and offering Harry a cup. "He made himself worse when he got into the middle of me and Arc's argument."

"_Arc and you _shouldn't be fighting anyway." Phus coughed again and Stan walked over to him. Arc sneezed, breaking the chant.

"Phus! What have I told you about talking while I trying and calm you from your stress?" Phus looked like Harry did under Madam Pomphrey's gaze.

"Not to talk." Arc sighed and walked out of the room. "Oh, come on Arc!" He yelled before coughing again.

"Calm down brother." Stan said helping him drink some tea. "Oh, Harry this is Phus, Phus Harry."

"It's nice to meet you." Harry looked at his tea but He could feel dark eyes on him.

"Harry, let me see you over here." Harry noticed how he sounded like his brother but had a soother voice. "You look just like her." He said smiling, cupping Harry's face. "Tell me, my boy. How is Sirius?" Harry gapped for a few minutes but was saved by Arc.

"Phus stop scaring the boy." She said lightly moving Harry. She handed him a vile. "If you had let me heal you, you wouldn't have to take that." He downed the milky liquid quickly moving his tongue as if it hadn't all gone down.

"um, what was that?" Harry asked as he saw Phus calm into a sleep-like state.

"Calming draught made with phoenix tears." Harry made an 'oh' with his mouth before sitting back in his previous seat. The four sat in silence, only the occasional sip and Rod's breathing were heard.

"So what's your really name?" Harry looked his eyes with his copy's.

"Arcadia." Harry nodded. "What are you doing here Harry? Snuffles is going to worry and you could get all of us in trouble." Rab covered her mouth.

"Who wants some lunch?" Rod made a sound that made it seem like he did while Arc just glared at him.

"you didn't tell him…" Rab and her bickered as they made sandwiches with the conjured meat.

"No, but you haven't…"

"that's because he has to figure it out."

"So let him figure this out."

"No, you tell him or I will." Stan opened his mouth to speak but Harry interrupted him.

"Tell me what?" Harry looked between the two but Arc just glared at the older man.

" Harry, do you know who the Lestranges are?" Harry nodded, anger and sorrow filling his eyes. "what do you know about them?"

"the Lestranges are the bastards who made Neville's parents insane."

"We did no such thing, that was Bellatrix." Rod interrupted, in a half daze. Harry blinked between the two older man, while Arc shot a glare at the one on the couch.

"You… You're Rabastan" Stan nodded at the accusation. "Which makes you Rodolphus?" Harry sat stunned. They were fully trained wizard's and the girl's power was unknown, so he probably couldn't make it to the door. But how could people who are so gentle follow an evil man? "Where's Bellatrix?"

"In Azkaban." Rod said sadly. Harry looked over at him. "Bella was such a good woman. Proud and stubborn at times and testy but she loved me with all her heart." The room was silent as Rod talked. "then that demon came alone and drove poor Bella insane… and killed her."

"But you just said she's in prison." Rab shook his head.

"He said Bellatrix is in Azkaban. For Rod, Bella is his wife, while Bellatrix is the insane murderous follower of Voldemort." Harry made an 'O' before standing, only to sit again.

"So if I understand this correctly, Bella and Rod are married." Rab nodded. " You two only accompanied Bella_trix_ to the Longbottoms but didn't curse them."

"We were actually there to stop her. When we were caught it was a misunderstanding." Harry nodded. "And with the dark mark no one was ready to listen to us." A few minutes passed before Harry suddenly stood up. "Damn damn damn damn damn." He raced for the door but Arc stopped him.

"Harry you can't tell anyone, you have to swore you wont." Harry nodded before heading out the door and sprinting to the Great Hall.

_**A/N: **_ Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you liked the new Chapter and I know the Harry isn't acting like him from the story but this is noncanon and a/u. Please tell me what you think so far.


	6. The mysterious Arc

_**A/n: **_ _**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the Canon characters, nor the Canon story, or movie. **_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**The Mysterious Arc**_

Harry sleep rather peacefully considering the days events. However, high in the astronomy tower, a fire was was in play muggle clothes looking over the edge of the tower. He took a deep breath and climbed onto the wall. On his chest a note could be seen.

_I'm so sorry to leave you all but i am an abomination. I love you Fred, not as brothers but as a lover. I hope you can one day forgive me,  
George._

Tears fell down his cheek as he took another deep breath, "forgive me my dearest Forge." His step took him plummeting toward the ground. But before he could impact the ground a hand caught him. He looked up to see a teenager with black hair and a robe billowing around them. For a moment he thought it was Harry but he noticed her form that made her obviously a woman.

She pulled him onto the broom and held him with one arm, steering with her legs, as she swallowed something from a flask. She coughed before she put the flask away. "How about we get inside, it feels like rain." George craned his head to see his DADA teacher.

"Was your hair just black?" George asked as she flew them through a window. The landed in her quarters and just glared at him.

"You just tried to kill yourself and you are worried about my hair?!" Her glare made him step back into a seat before she started pacing. "How many times is this George? Poison, slit wrists, hanging and now plummeting to the ground." He starred gobsmacked at the young teacher.

"You...You know about that?" Professor Claywood stopped pacing and looked at half of the weasley twins.

"How do you think you survived. Didn't the pumkin juice taste different, maybe an anidote to the poison." George just stared, wide-eyed. "Or how you woke up the next morning with no sign of the cuts except cuts."

"You..."

"How you still breathed after you kicked the stool away? yes that was all me!" She took a deep breath and sat back into an eggplant easy chair." George watched her for a moment before bolting for the door. The knob wasn't even turning. "Sit back down George." She said calmly from her seat.

"No..." He sobbed. "No, no, no, no." He let go of the door and curled into himself.

"George, you shouldn't kill yourself because you love your twin." He took in a ragged breath. "That was the note." George looked over his knees at her, still in the easy chair. "I know a couple of other twins that are happily in love, one pair that adopted a daughter who actually goes to the school."

"But... but." George stuttered looking at her. "We are abominations. it's wrong, immortal even to love your sibling let alone your twin." She stared at him and sighed.

"That's it, isn't?" She said more to herself then the distraught teen. "Binky!" a small elf popped in, with wide brown eyes and a soft pink dress.

"Yes Missy Clayvood." the elf sounded so young to George as she accepted a task from her Mistress.

"You will be helping Binky get the my quarters ready for a new group that you _will_ be part of, along side your twin and a few others." George stared at his teacher before rising slowly, as if a zombie. "We will be here at lunch. Binky will be making sure you eat." George nodded as the door flung open for Petunia and closed before he could even react.

* * *

Harry sat between Hermione and Ron, snuffles munching bacon at his feet. He was swirling his food into a five-year-old's drawing of Arc. He dreamt of flying side by side with her the night before. She had grabbed his hand, giggling at his blush. he sighed thinking about how Ron had woke him before he could kiss the beautiful... "Harry Potter, and Fred Weasley" Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. Hermione pushed Harry toward where the Patil twins, three boys he didn't recognize and a girl who he recognized as a Ravenclaw but didn't know her name. Fred stood nerviously, looking around for someone.

"Where's George?" Harry asked as they approached the group. Fred opened his mouth to answer but closed it as he saw the snake crest on one of the boys.

"Is it true you can talk to snakes?" The boy asked in aw. He had sandy-hair and bright blue-gray eyes. He was elbowed by a boy who had the same angelic face as the boy and a snake crest as well.

"Sorry about Jordan, he always wanted to be able to talk to Francis." At that name a dark-green gardener popped his head out from under Jordan's collar.

_"what does he want now?"_ the snake hissed ruefully.

_"He just wanted to know if I can talk to you." _the snake eyed the teen with black eyes.

_"Whatever,"_ the snake burrowed into his owner's warmth.

"...Friendly" Harry said as he noticed the boy looking apprehensive. The boy squealed in delight has the ravenclaw covered her ears, the boy with dark brunette hair helping her too. He liked how his hair looked, just past his shoulders, tied back with a black ribbon. He was watching the black dog at his feet.

"So that is the grim everyone is talking about." He said, eying the dog's teeth as he growled. "Just keep him away from Jessica and me." The girl was snuggled against him, her arms hugging his waist. Her hair was the a dark maple syrup color and pulled back with a blue ribbon help by the ravenclaw crest.

"Snuggles will stay be me." Harry confirmed at the look of fear in the hazel depth of the Jessica's eyes. Harry felt an arm smack his and turned to see Fred looking at Professor Claywood, who was not even a yard away.

"Like I said in the annoucement, I'd like you eight to join me for a walk of sorts." The DADA Professor lead them towards the teacher's quarters as she continued to talk. "I am going to start a group of students who can help me catch the others up to speed. this means that you will be ahead of the other students in your class, at least in Defence Against the Dark Arts." They stopped at a portrait of Gemini mermaids.

"Jesibel, Annie, these are the students I told you about." The mermaids giggled at that and turned toward the Professor.

"We still need _the password _our dear _C_l_a_i_r_e_y_" they finished together.

"O'rien's lost his belt." The mermaids giggled as they swang group piled in but the only red-head stopped at the person in the rooms.

"George?"

_**A/N: **_ Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you liked the new Chapter and I know the Harry isn't acting like him from the story but this is noncanon and a/u. Please tell me what you think so far.


End file.
